


Hospital

by thequeenxofhearts



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Hospital, Jason Todd - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Parent Death, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenxofhearts/pseuds/thequeenxofhearts
Summary: Reader is in hospital after an explosion at her family's home, caused by the Joker.WARNING: Reader's father dies in the story. Reader also suffers burns to her body but I have not gone into too much detail about those injuries.
Relationships: Jason Todd x Reader, Jason Todd x You
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

The doors slid open; Jason ran into the hospital. He stopped in the middle of the lobby and frantically looked around. He decided to go to the lobby and ask lady behind the desk for help.  
“Excuse me.” He said to her, she looked up at him with a smile, “How can I help you, sir?” She asked politely.  
Jason ran his hand through his hair, “I’m looking for Y/N Y/L/N. I’m Jason Todd, I’m her emergency contact.” He said frantically. The lady nodded and turned to her computer screen.  
“What happened?” Jason asked. “I don’t know sir; I’m just having a look for you now.” She smiled.  
Jason’s heart was racing, and his hands were shaking.   
Everything happened so suddenly.  
He was in the Batcave with Bruce and Dick, going over plans to search the city for the Joker on tonight’s patrol, when his phone loudly interrupted them. He didn’t recognise the number, so he ignored it, but then it rang again. He answered it and-

“Sir?” The lady asked. “Y/N Y/L/N is in room twelve on floor three.”  
“Thank you!” Jason exclaimed, and he ran.  
He ran through the lobby and to the staircase, deciding that the elevator would be too slow and by the time it would arrive, he would be on the third floor.  
He ran past doctors and other visitors before he arrived on the third floor, and he glanced at the sign that read ICU – INTENSIVE CARE UNIT.

As he walked through the hall, he looked for the number 12 on one of the doors, finally he found it.  
The doctor was just coming out of the room as Jason came closer to the door.  
“Oh, you must be Miss Y/L/N’s emergency contact?” The doctor asked.  
“Yes, I’m Jason Todd.” He replied. “What happened?”  
“I’m not sure exactly what happened, but Miss Y/L/N is lucky to get away with only a few minor burns, they’ll heal up in no time. But I would like to keep her in for a couple of nights to keep an eye on her.” The doctor explained.  
“Burns?” Jason asked, the doctor nodded, “Like I said, I don’t know what happened, but she is lucky to get away with minor burns.” The doctor smiled reassuring, “You can see her, but she’s still unconscious.”  
The doctor stepped away from Jason and continued with the duties.  
Jason slowly turned the doorknob and pushed the door open and stepped into the hospital room.

You knew where Jason was going; to the Batcave at Wayne Manor. You and Jason had been together for 3 ½ years. After you confronted him with suspicion, he admitted to you that he was the vigilante known as Red Hood, and after a few weeks he told you that Bruce Wayne was Batman, Dick Grayson was Nightwing, Tim Drake was Red Robin and Damian Wayne was Robin.  
After you had spent more time with his family, you found out that Barbara Gordon was Batgirl and Stephanie Brown was the Spoiler.  
Anyway, you knew Jason was at the Batcave, trying to find a way to capture the Joker, who had escaped from Arkham yet again.

Today, you decided to visit your dad. He lived in a small house on the outside Gotham City. You recently got a new car and you wanted to show it to your dad, he was so relieved when you told him you had gotten rid of the old one, which was pretty much a death trap.

You pulled into the driveway of your dad’s home; parking next to his car. When you moved into the city, and started living with Jason, you sometimes missed your childhood home, but after losing your mother last year, you were sometimes glad to be away from the house.  
“I’m proud of you, kiddo, it’s a beautiful car.” Your dad smiled, putting his arm around your shoulder as the two of you looked at your new car from the living room window.  
“So, how’s Jason?” He asked. “He’s great! Thanks for asking dad.” You replied. “Where is he today?” Your father asked. “At work.” You replied.  
“Ah, still working for the fire department. What a great guy!” Your dad exclaimed.  
That was the story that you and Jason decided to tell your dad, it was the first thing that came to your head and Jason went along with it. Luckily, your dad believed it.

Your dad chuckled, “Well, I’ll put the kettle on. Tea?” He asked, you nodded, “Please!” And your dad went off to the kitchen.  
You quickly ran upstairs to the bathroom. As you were washing your hands, you heard a noise from downstairs.  
It was the doorbell, followed your dad yelling, “I’m coming!”  
You quickly dried your hands and pulled the bathroom door open.

Jason sat in the chair next to your hospital bed. He had been sitting there for nearly an hour, and just staring at you.  
You had an oxygen mask on, and your arms were bandaged, and Jason noticed a burn on your neck. It was a small burn, and it did not concern him at all. But he was terribly worried about the other burns; the ones on your arms that the doctor had wrapped in bandages and were probably covered in burn cream. He had not thought about the burns on the rest of your body.  
He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, but as he went to pull it out; you began to stir.  
“Y/N?” Jason asked.  
Your eyes rolled open, “Jay?” You muttered.  
Jason leapt out of the chair and darted to your side. He sat on the side of the bed and leaned close to you.  
You could hardly move; your entire body stung, and it felt heavy. You tried to keep your eyes open, but you couldn’t.  
“Jay?” You asked again.  
“Y/N, I’m here. It’s ok.” Jason replied. When you felt his fingers brush against your cheek, your eyes rolled open again.  
Jason was blurry, but as your eyes adjusted you saw him clearer.  
“Jay.”  
“You’re gonna be fine, my Angel.” He whispered, his fingers still brushing against your cheek.  
“Does anything hurt?” He asked. “Everything stings.” You muttered.  
As best you could, you grabbed the oxygen mask, but due to the bandages, you couldn’t grasp it properly.  
Jason carefully pulled it away from your face, “The doctor says you’ll be fine.” He said.  
“Jay. Where’s my-”  
“Y/N.” Jason muttered.  
You looked into his eyes, and he looked deep into yours. You registered the look on his face, and you knew.  
Your head fell back on the pillow and you stared at the ceiling.  
“I’m so sorry, Y/N.” Jason whispered, his voice faltered. Your eyes stung and slowly the tears began falling.  
“What do you remember?” Jason asked. You took in a shaky breath, “I went to the bathroom, someone rang the doorbell and dad went to get it. That’s the last thing I remember.” You whimpered.  
“Y/N, I need to tell you something.”  
You looked at Jason, “What?” You asked.  
“It was the Joker.” He said, “The Joker…he left a bomb on the doorstep.” He ran his hand through his hair, “I don’t know how he knew where your dad lived. Bruce thinks he followed you from the city. Baby, I’m so sorry, I should have stopped him. I should have protected you.”  
You shook your head, “You couldn’t have known where he was going.”  
“It’s my job as the Red Hood to find the Joker. But it’s my job as your boyfriend to protect you.”  
“Jason, it’s not your fault.” You replied, reaching your bandaged hand out to his, which he took gently.  
“I love you, Y/N.”  
“I love you, Jason.”


	2. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is home from the hospital, but now has to recover from the injuries, and emotional trauma.  
> WARNINGS: This chapter talks more about the readers injuries, but not in full details.

“Hello, and welcome to Good Morning Gotham, I’m Sarah Howard. It has been nearly two weeks since an explosion in a small house outside Gotham City took the life of Y/D/N Y/L/N, and police Commissioner, James Gordon, confirmed that the explosion was caused by a bomb, left by the Joker. Y/D/N Y/L/N’s only daughter Y/N, survived the explosion, but has been left with severe injuries. Mr Y/L/N’s funeral was held yesterday at Gotham Cathedral.”

You heard Jason mutter something from the kitchen. You didn’t hear what it was, but you guessed it was probably something about the news; he hated the news.

“Gotham’s own Batman has been seen around the city every night since the explosion, as the Joker has yet to be arrested for the crime. Other vigilantes, including Nightwing, Red Robin and Batgirl, have also been seen searching for the clown. But question is, will they find the Joker before he kills someone else?”

You heard Jason come in from the kitchen, he snatched the remote off the arm rest of the couch, and he changed the channel.  
“You shouldn’t watch the news, baby. It’s all lies anyway.” He said, and he put the remote onto the coffee table and returned to the kitchen, leaving you to watch the cartoon he had put on, Tom and Jerry.

Normally you wouldn’t have minded watching cartoons, you and Jason got up early on Saturday mornings to watch Scooby-Doo, Tom and Jerry, and Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries, but since you had been out of the hospital, Jason had been extremely protective, and he hadn’t left your side since you came out of the hospital.  
He did not like to leave you on your own and had only been out on patrol once since you came out of the hospital, but he came home early when you didn’t answer your phone. Leaving Nightwing on the roof of Wayne Enterprises, Jason raced home thinking the worst had happened, but when he arrived at the apartment, he found you asleep in front of the TV.

Your arms were still bandaged, and they had to be covered with burn cream every morning, afternoon and evening, as well as your legs but you were grateful that the burns on your legs were not as bad as the burns on your arms.

Jason made sure your cream was applied and you took your antibiotics. Jason has been looking after you every day, and he never failed to do anything for you. Every morning he made you pancakes with strawberries, blueberries, and chocolate sauce. At lunchtime, he would make you a sandwich, or sweet potato fries, or he would cut up a watermelon and you would watch TV together, maybe a movie or watch cartoons. At dinner, he would make you your favourite food, or he would order take out; Big Belly Burger and Dominoes Pizza were always your first choices.

You were grateful to have Jason, and have the care he was giving you, but you missed your dad dearly. It had been less than 2 weeks since you lost him and you were not expecting the pain to go away quickly, but it made it harder to carry on when the news were reporting about it 24/7.

“Do you fancy going for a walk later, Babe?” Jason asked as he plopped onto the couch next to you.

“I don’t know, Jay.” You responded. You had not been out of the apartment since the incident, only to go to your doctor’s appointment, you had another one due at the end of next week.

“Come on Y/N, you need to get out of the house.” Jason replied, “I won’t let anyone hurt you, and Bats will be out on patrol tonight.”  
You sighed, “I don’t know if I’m ready.”  
“Of course, you are, you’ve been out to go to the doctors.” Jason replied, brushing the backs of his fingers against your cheek.  
“That’s different Jason.”  
“How?” Jason asked.  
“People will see me.”  
Jason sighed, you looked away from him and stared down at your bandaged arms. “Hey, everything is going to be ok.” He said softly.  
“What if reporters see us? You know what they’re like, Jay.” You replied.  
“Sssh.” Jason pulled you in close to him and you wrapped your arms around him. “You’re going to have to get out of the house at some point, it’s not good for you to be inside all the time.”  
“Things are different now, Jay.”  
“How so?”  
“I’m not the same.”  
“Do you think I care about that?” Jason asked, “You’ll always be my Y/N, everything is going to be ok.” He smiled and leaned in to kiss your cheek. You smiled.  
“Alright?” He asked, you nodded, “That’s my girl.” He smiled.  
Jason’s phone began ringing, he had left it on the kitchen counter, he got up to get it. You looked up when Jason said, “Hi Bruce.”  
You studied Jason’s face while Bruce spoke, you didn’t know what he was saying and all Jason kept saying was ‘uh-hu’, ‘yeah’, ‘ok’.  
You weren’t sure if it was good news or bad news, you wondered if it was even about the Joker, or maybe it was something else entirely.  
Jason hung up the phone.  
“That Bruce?” You asked, Jason nodded, “He and Tim are going out soon, they think they’ve found where the Joker has been hiding.”  
Your eyes widened, and you sat up, “Where?” You asked.  
Jason chuckled, “If I tell you, you’re going to want to find him yourself, aren’t you?” He asked, you shrugged.  
“Baby, listen, Bruce will find him, he’s going to take him back to Arkham when he does, and then you won’t have to worry about him.”  
“He’s gotten out of Arkham many times before, Jay.” You added.  
“I know, I know.” Jason said, lowering his head. You knew Jason wanted to kill the Joker, you could tell just how furious Jason was at the hospital when Bruce had explained to you both what had happened on the day of the explosion.  
You knew Jason would have searched for him by himself and killed him too.  
“What if he gets out again?” You asked. “Then I’ll talk with Bruce and make arrangements for him to be taken to a more secure facility.”  
“You wouldn’t kill him?” You asked.  
Jason looked away from you, he stared down at his hands. “I’d want to.” He muttered. “After everything he has done, all those civilians he’s killed, he’s killed me, almost killed Barbara, almost killed you.”  
You studied him. His hands were fisted, and you could see his jaw was clenched, “Do you think Black Gate could hold him? Or Belle Reve?”  
Jason shrugged, “If they can’t, then I’ll kill him.”

A few hours had past, and you had fallen asleep on the couch after Jason changed your bandages.  
Jason stood in the kitchen, waiting for a phone call from Bruce or Tim, regarding their capture of the Joker. He stood at the kitchen counter looking through a cookbook, wondering if he could make something out of there for dinner, or just order from Big Belly Burger again.  
As he was flipping through the book, his phone rang.  
“Bruce?” He asked, followed by a sigh, “Ok, I’ll be there soon.” And he hung up.

He stared at you for a few seconds, deciding whether he should wake you up, or just leave you sleeping, and leave a note on the table.  
“No.” He muttered and began to gently shake you awake.  
“What is it?” You asked tiredly.  
“Bruce and Tim caught the Joker, they’ve got him at the GCPD.”  
You jumped up from the couch and put your coat and shoes on.


	3. Meeting with the Joker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the final chapter of this three part story, Jason and Reader head to the GCPD where Reader asks the Joker why he killed her father.  
> WARNINGS: This chapter is darker than the others, and mentions of Reader's death.

Jason pulled into a parking space outside the GCPD.  
You and he climbed up the stone steps, hand in hand.  
“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”  
“Jason, I need to.” You replied, and he nodded. You knew he didn’t like this idea, but you needed to do this, you needed to see the Joker and ask why he did what he did. You knew he probably would not give a straight answer, but it made you feel at easy just to ask him, ‘Why did you kill my father?’

Commissioner Gordon was waiting for you inside the building, and you saw he was standing with Dick Grayson.  
“Dick?” Jason asked. “Jason, Y/N!” Dick exclaimed, you could tell he was relieved to see you.  
“Where did you find him?” You asked.  
“Batman came for the plans for the chemical plant yesterday, we went over them together. I put a team together and went with Batman and Robin to the plant, sure enough the Joker was hiding in a bunker. Many of the workers were unaware of the bunker.”  
“Where is now? The Joker?” You asked.  
“In the interrogation room.” Commissioner Gordon said.  
You looked at Jason, and he sighed. “Can we see him?” He asked.  
Commissioner Gordon nodded, and he led you, Jason, and Dick through the station and into a room.  
Bruce was stood in there. “Y/N? I wasn’t expecting you to come here.”  
“I need to Bruce.” You replied. Bruce looked at Jason, and then at Dick, before he looked back at you, and then he nodded.  
You noticed a large window in the room, and as you stepped closer to it, you saw the Joker.

You could tell he had put up a fight with Batman and Robin; his purple blazer was torn, his green hair dishevelled, and his bleached skin was dirty.  
But he was staring at you, it was a two-way mirror, you didn’t know how he was doing it, but you were sure he was looking at you. The others noticed it too.  
You could feel the tension coming from Jason, and the room was completely silent, until the Commissioner cleared his throat, “We’re waiting for Doctor Bartholomew to arrive, then he’ll be taken back to Arkham.”  
“Can I speak to him?” You asked, staring at the Joker.  
“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Y/N.” Dick replied.  
“I agree.” Commissioner Gordon added.  
You looked at Bruce, and he looked at you, “You think you’ll get answers from him?” He asked.  
“It might help.” Jason suggested.  
You heard Dick sigh, and he exchanged glances with the Commissioner.  
“It’s not my decision.” Bruce replied.  
“I can let you speak to him, but I can’t let you go in there alone.” Commissioner Gordon said, you nodded, “Ok.”

Commissioner Gordon unlocked the interrogation room, and you followed him in. He quickly closed the door behind him. Two police officers stood on the other side and were prepared for the Joker if he somehow managed to free himself of the handcuffs and ankle cuffs.  
“Well, well, well.” The Joker smiled, “Looks like someone made a speedy recovery!” He laughed.  
Jason, Dick, and Bruce stood remained in the other room, watching the meeting take place. Jason’s clenched his fists as he listened to the Joker’s laugh.  
Bruce put his hand firmly on Jason’s shoulder.

“Guess you came to ask me why?” He asked, leaning back in the chair.  
You nodded, “What did you have against my father?”  
The Joker shrugged, “Nothing. It was just fortunate that he would answer the door instead of you.”  
Goosebumps covered your body, and your heart almost stopped, “The bomb wasn’t intended for my father, was it?”  
The Joker chuckled, “No it was not.” He threw his head back and laughed, manically. You took a shaky breath.

“Bastard!” Jason growled, clenching his fists again.

“Why?” You asked.  
The Joker leaned in closer to you, the Commissioner cleared his throat, almost as if to warn him.  
“Because of lover boy.” He winked, you narrowed your eyes at him. You hoped he did not know Jason was the Red Hood, but he probably did.  
“Oh, Y/N, stop pretending. I know Jason is the Red Hood!” He exclaimed.  
Commissioner Gordon raised an eyebrow, “What? That’s ridiculous, clown!”  
The Joker laughed again, “Oh it’s true, Bruce Wayne is Batman.”  
“Alright, that’s enough!” The Commissioner exclaimed, “You left a bomb on the doorstep of Mr Y/L/N’s house, because you followed Y/N from the city, and you hoped to kill her, not her father. You know she is dating Jason Todd, adopted son of billionaire Bruce Wayne, that’s how you know who she is!”  
“Wow, that’s a story I’d pay to read!” The Joker exclaimed, “But I hate t’break it t’ya, Commish, Jason Todd is the Red Hood. I should know, I killed him.”  
The Commissioner tutted, “You’re wasting our time now. Doctor Bartholomew will be here shortly, and you’ll be taken back to Arkham.”  
The Commissioner stood up from the table, and you quickly followed him out of the interrogation room, and then he locked the door behind him.

Jason ran around the corner and pulled you into his arms, “It’s ok.” He whispered into your ear.  
“He wanted to kill me.” You whimpered.  
“I won’t let him.” Jason replied, holding you tighter.  
“Take her home, Jason.” Bruce spoke.  
Jason turned to Bruce, the two held eye contact for a few seconds.  
“Let’s go.” Jason whispered.

The journey home was a blur.  
The entire journey, you kept thinking about what the Joker had said; that the bomb was intended for you, because he knew your death would have a huge impact on Jason and Bruce, and the other members of the Bat-family.  
You kept thinking if you had not gone to the bathroom you would be dead now. But maybe your dad would still be alive.  
“Hey.” Jason interrupted your thoughts; he was holding a steaming mug of hot chocolate for you.  
You smiled as he sat next to you.  
“Try not to think about what he said, Y/N.”  
“I can’t.” You replied, Jason wrapped his arm around your shoulder and pulled you close to him.  
“You can, just try and think about something else.” He muttered, “Everything is going to be ok; I’ll make sure of it.”  
You looked up at him, his jaw was clenched, and his eyes narrowed.  
“What are you going to do?” You asked.  
Jason’s face softened when you spoke, and he smiled down at you. “Don’t worry about it.”

A little while later, you fell asleep, and Jason carried you to the bedroom and laid you on the bed.  
Quickly and quietly, he changed into his Red Hood outfit, and climbed out the window.  
He had left a detector by the window and by the front door so if anyone were to come into the apartment, he would know about it, and he could race home to you.  
He also left a note on the bedside cabinet, in case you were to wake up whilst he was gone, but that was unlikely; the paracetamol the doctor had given you would put you into an undisturbed sleep for hours. Jason requested it from your doctor when the burns made it unbearable to sleep at night.

Red Hood arrived at the top of Wayne Enterprises, and Batman was waiting for him.  
“I think I can guess why you wanted to meet me here tonight.” Batman spoke, and he turned his head to the dark city below him. “Uh-hu.” Red Hood replied.  
“I won’t let you kill the Joker.”  
“I’m not going to, but I can’t let him stay in Arkham. You know he’s escaped many times before.”  
“The Joker needs help, and Doctor Bartholomew and the other doctors at Arkham can give him that help.” Batman replied sternly. “They haven’t done a very good job, have they?” Red Hood replied.  
Batman didn’t respond to that; he knew Red Hood was right. But he did not know what else he could do to protect the city from the Joker, other than killing him.  
“If he gets out of Arkham again, which he will, you and I both know Y/N will be the first person he’ll look for, and I can’t let him do that, because then I will kill him.”  
“What do you have in mind?” Batman asked. “Take him out of Arkham and have him transferred to a more secure facility.” Red Hood answered.  
“I’m listening.”  
“Black Gate, Iron Heights, or Belle Reve. Either one of them has got to take him. Get him out of Gotham. It’ll protect the city, and my Y/N.”  
“Hmm…”  
“You’re not going to argue against that?” Red Hood asked.  
“No.” Batman replied, “I would like him out from Gotham, as much as you. After what he did to Barbara, you and now Y/N and her father. All those civilians he has killed, homes he has destroyed, and doctors he has killed and injured as he escaped from Arkham. I will say Belle Reve is probably the best option for him.”  
“But?”  
“But Doctor Bartholomew must agree with it, and the Mayor and the head of Belle Reve. I will arrange a meeting between the Mayor, Bartholomew and Belle Reve.”  
“I want him gone from this city, Batman.”  
Batman nodded. He pulled out his grapple gun and flew into the dark night.   
Red Hood returned home, maybe Gotham will finally be safe from the Joker.


End file.
